


True Wings

by daysinrussiavictuuri



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Dancing, Fairies, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Seasons, Wings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-25
Updated: 2017-03-25
Packaged: 2018-10-10 06:41:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10431432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daysinrussiavictuuri/pseuds/daysinrussiavictuuri
Summary: Each fairy is born with two versions of wings on their back. One is their visible wings that everyone can see; the other are their true wings that stay hidden and are only unveiled when a fairy shares them of their own free will - with family, friends or even strangers. Some fairies would bare their true wings right away, while others try not to show their true ones to anyone.Yuuri Katsuki is one of the latter.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is originally posted on my main Tumblr victuurimaker. I felt like sharing it on ao3 because it was one of my first YOI fics I've written that I spent a lot of time on coming up with a fairies AU. Hope you enjoy!

Each fairy is born with two versions of wings on their back. One is their visible wings that everyone can see; the other are their true wings that stay hidden and are only unveiled when a fairy shares them of their own free will - with family, friends or even strangers. Some fairies would bare their true wings right away, while others try not to show their true ones to anyone. 

Yuuri Katsuki is one of the latter.

Yuuri was not born with wings that were ugly. In fact, they were very pretty like the fluttering cherry blossoms that he lives around; soft with the color of innocence and pure love. Yuuri was a shy fairy who felt his wings were not good enough to show around others, not even his closest family or best friend. He hid them as much as he could, and only showed them when he skates alone on a frozen pond during winter.

To others, Yuuri’s visible wings seem nothing out of the ordinary; just ordinary wings that blend in with the crowd. Yuuri felt comfortable that no one really paid much attention to his wings, but deep down he felt a slight twinge of guilt that he could never really show his true wings to anyone. It made him feel different compared to the other fairies, especially a certain someone that he adores.

Viktor Nikiforov is a fairy that seems to capture all eyes on his wings whenever he flutters by.

Yuuri wasn’t exactly sure if the wings he can see on Viktor’s back are his true ones, but they are definitely born out of beauty and grace. Viktor’s wings reflect a golden sparkle in the sunlight, and a platinum silver in the moonlight. Viktor never appears shy or scared to show anyone his wings. To Yuuri, Viktor’s wings seem like everything he wanted his own true wings to be like.

One day Yuuri will always remember because it burned itself into his heart: The day Victor Nikiforov approached him once and asked if he could see Yuuri’s true wings. Yuuri was confused at first because 1) Viktor Nikiforov, the fairy who can enchant anyone with a flutter and glide of his wings, was speaking to him and 2) he wanted to see Yuuri’s _true_ wings. 

Yuuri, who found himself blurting out no to Viktor, dashed away to hide in shame, the shock of the situation clearly visible on both his face and wings.

Because Yuuri could never feel his true wings will ever be like that, beautiful in any light that can turn all fairy eyes towards them. Yuuri could feel his visible wings turning duller and duller.

He didn’t dare to cross paths with Viktor again after that meeting.

One fateful day, when it was winter around the fairy woods, Yuuri spent almost all of his time skating at his favorite frozen pond. It was small and hidden from the usual path most fairies take to the larger frozen lake to skate, where Viktor performed several fairy dances already. On the ice Viktor’s wings were more radiant in the winter compared to the summer. 

Yuuri usually would spend most of his winter watching Viktor skate, but this season he didn’t have the guts to even glance at him. So he focused instead on his own skating, hoping it would improve his confidence on revealing his own true wings someday.

Once Yuuri was certain he was alone, he let the invisible shield down to make his true wings visible. His wings twinkled a little like freshly fallen snowflakes. Yuuri could feel his shyness melting away. Yuuri feels most relaxed when he could skate, and almost wished it was winter all year so he could never stop skating. He still loved spring of course, with the cherry blossoms in bloom, but he couldn’t skate if the pond wasn’t frozen.

Yuuri took a deep breath and began to skate a routine he had been planning in his head all year long, one that at first shows a shy fairy with wings no one would notice, but then gradually starts to reveal his true wings amidst the dancing snowflakes. His true wings twinkled more and more, and Yuuri could feel his wings stretch out more like a baby bird taking flight. He spun and twirled and even jumped, letting his wings carry him a little off the ground, before landing in a magnificent loop around the ice. Once he reached his finishing pose, his wings were shining brighter than the pure white snow all around him.

Yuuri relaxed out of his pose and felt himself smile elatedly. That’s when he hard a huge gasp and clapping behind him. Yuuri whipped around in surprise to find he wasn’t alone after all.

“Yuuri!! That was amazing! I didn’t know your true wings were like that!” Yuuri squinted through the woods to see a familiar fairy come out from behind a tree.

“P-Phichit! How long were you standing there?!” Yuuri felt his wings go cold and dull immediately as he hurriedly tried to hide his true wings.

“Oh, just about when you started skating your routine, which I must say has improved immensely since I saw you do it last winter,” Phichit smiled innocently as he planted himself in front of his friend, his wings sparkling in several different colors. “I saw you heading off the path to your usual pond so I just had to see for myself.”

Phichit’s true wings always revealed emotions of happiness and joy whenever he was excited or happy himself, and sparkled even brighter when he was around others who also showed their true wings. It was always comforting to be around Phichit, but Yuuri still tried hard to hide his wings around him even if they were best friends.

“You should have said something then,” Yuuri mumbled giving the other fairy a frown, not that it would dampen the sparkle in his wings. Phichit always had too much fun spying on other fairies like Guang-Hong and Leo. He claimed it was for the best of them, since Phichit’s wings always seemed to encourage others. But Yuuri was a special case and Phichit never could get him to show off his true wings easily no matter how hard he tried.

Except this time, he hardly had to try at all. All he had to do was watch until Yuuri let his guard down and all of a sudden Phichit felt blown away by how surprisingly bold Yuuri’s true wings looked on the ice.

“If I did, you would have hid your wings immediately like you’re doing right now,” Phichit gave a small pout which looked too cute for his face. “Your wings really are so pretty! Why don’t you show them to the other fairies more often? Ohhh I bet Viktor would love to see them-”

“Stop!” Yuuri held a palm up before his friend blabbed on about his idol who he was deathly afraid to see. “There’s no way I can show anyone, let alone Viktor.”

“Didn’t you tell me he asked you once? To see your true wings?” Phichit inquired tilting his head, his wings returning to their usual sparkle around his friend, which still seemed much brighter in Yuuri’s mind than his own.

“Yes, but I turned him down! Me! Boring, dull winged Yuuri Katsuki turning down Viktor Nikiforov! THE Viktor whose wings could move mountains and shine so bright even when the sun or moon are hiding!” Yuuri started one of his panicked rants again.

“Yuuri, you’re exaggerating,” Phichit patted his friend on the back. “You don’t even know if they are even his true wings. His true wings could be as dull as your visible ones right now.”

“I don’t have to know, I already know his wings are already far more dazzling than mine,” Yuuri admitted with a sigh, though deep down he wished he really did know what Viktor’s true wings were like, if his visible ones were already so wonderful to gaze at.

Phichit picked up the hint that Yuuri didn’t want to talk about it anymore, even though technically Yuuri could talk for hours till the sun sets and the moon rises over how magnificent Viktor’s wings are. He gave his friend a reassuring smile and they parted ways for the day.

But what Phichit didn’t tell Yuuri before he left that there was no way he could keep what he saw of Yuuri’s true wings to himself. He had always known his fairy friend has it inside of him to be more confident and daring. Yuuri just needed an extra push.

Phichit had an idea.

When spring arrived again and the cherry blossoms were in bloom, the annual Spring Fairy Dance was all the buzz. Fairies were all eager to show off their wings and attend the dance in pairs or with friends. Yuuri just wanted to enjoy the spring air alone in his own secluded cherry blossom tree.

His plan to spend the evening of the dance alone was interrupted by Phichit again.

“I told you I’m not going!” Yuuri protested with no use. Phichit had already dragged him over halfway there, and he got Guang-Hong and Leo to help.

“But it’s the annual Spring Fairy Dance under the cherry blossoms! Don’t you love cherry blossoms?” Phichit inquired still dragging his friend along with a grin glued to his face, his wings sparkling even more compared to their meeting in winter.

“I have a perfectly good cherry blossom tree to myself back home that I can enjoy.”

“Viktor will be there,” Leo reminded him. “I hear he’s got something special planned. Everyone’s so excited.”

“I wonder what he’s going to do,” Guang-Hong joined in the conversation. “He’s always full of surprises.”

“Whatever he’s going to do, I hope I won’t embarrass myself during any of it,” Yuuri mumbled. He wished he didn’t have to go, but he didn’t want to run away from his friends or else he’d never hear the end of it. 

“We’re here!” Phichit cheered as the four fairies found themselves at the dance. It certainly looked like a beautiful night to gather around. The moon was out in full, cherry blossoms were illuminated by all the light and sparkles reflecting off of fairies wings, everyone dressed in their best nature and floral gowns and formal attire. 

Yuuri looked down at himself and realized he hadn’t really changed for the occasion, still wearing his usual dark leaves that helped him blend in the background. He didn’t really care much about his fashion sense, but all the more reason he hoped he didn’t run into Viktor tonight.

As if on cue there was a huge applause and cheer as Viktor Nikiforov appeared, his wings even more dazzling and breathtaking under the moonlight and raining cherry blossom petals. He was wearing a blossom flower crown which stood out even more against his platinum hair. Yuuri gulped and choked on air as he saw what Viktor was wearing. It was a flowery robe made out of silk thread and petals woven together. The robe is just as amazing as Viktor’s wings and Yuuri couldn’t stop himself from staring.

It was probably due to his distracted attention on Viktor that Yuuri had failed to notice Phichit placing a cherry blossom crown on his own dark hair, one that seemed oddly identical to Viktor’s, and that he had been shoved right in the center of the dance floor.

Right in the center of spotlight.

Right in front of Viktor Nikiforov who fluttered to meet him halfway.

“So we meet again, my little shy fairy,” Viktor greeted Yuuri with a wink that made Yuuri forget how to breath for two seconds.

“Um…yes…” Yuuri let out in a shaky breath, his wings shaking a little.

Before Yuuri could count to ten, Viktor was on one knee, his wings folded down slightly but still stretched out, and his right hand was held out in front of Yuuri.

“Yuuri Katsuki of the cherry blossom woods, will you do me the honor of dancing with me?” Viktor asked.

Yuuri’s heart beat hard against his chest. It seemed all eyes were on them, his friends in the background silently urging him on. A bit further down he could spot Yurio, another Russian fairy with tiny delicate but growing wings, glaring at him. Yuuri didn’t know what to do and he felt close to panicking. He wanted to shut his eyes and disappear. He wanted to be back home hiding in his lone cherry blossom tree where no one would see him. He wanted to be back at the frozen pond skating alone…

“Yuuri,” a soothing voice called out to him, immediately putting a sudden stop to all of his thoughts. Yuuri looked up from his feet to notice something different about Viktor, or rather something different about his wings.

Viktor’s wings that were normally so bright and dazzling and beautiful, were now showing different sort of appearance. The colors changed from a sparkling platinum to a more subtle glittering purple and magenta.

“Dance with me,” Viktor’s voice commanded as he pulled Yuuri close into a duet, their wings lifting them off the ground an inch.

And all at once everything felt so familiar to Yuuri.

Because a year ago Yuuri had found himself doing the same thing, only he was the one to ask and lead Viktor into a fairy duet dance. It was at that time, Yuuri realized, that they had seen each other’s true wings all along.

Yuuri had just forgotten it all.

But obviously Viktor had not.

Now Viktor was leading Yuuri into a dance, his wings changing more and more and revealing a different side compared to the graceful fairy that everyone adored. Viktor became more real - less of a distant fairy idol - and Yuuri immediately felt closer to him. Yuuri could tell that Viktor was showing his true wings not to the audience around them, but to Yuuri’s eyes only. Viktor was daring Yuuri to do the same through subtle hints.

Then Yuuri realized he did not care anymore of what everyone around them was thinking, or even what Viktor was thinking. He wanted Viktor to see his true wings. He wanted to see more of Viktor’s wings. He had taken the first step a year ago, and now it was time to unveil it all.

Slowly, delicately, Yuuri let the guise of his visible wings melt away as his true wings started to blossom out of its shell. His ears could pick up a mixture of noises coming from the audience in the background, but he was so focused on showing Viktor whose full attention was on him

Yuuri’s wings were no longer a dull muddled gray anymore. They were twinkling again, but instead of a twinkle of white it was more of a rose blue that seemed to compliment Viktor’s royal purple. Viktor’s eyes widened in surprise and his eyes sparkled with admiration upon the reveal of Yuuri’s true wings. They danced and fluttered together not only with beauty and grace, but also with pure love and a newly tied bond between the two of them. Yuuri felt so light as Viktor lifted him up even higher with their wings carrying them along. Their fingers delicately brushed against the tips of each other’s wings. 

When they reached the end of their dance Viktor suddenly pulled him close in a tight embrace and they held on to each other for what seemed like a lifetime to Yuuri. 

It wasn’t until Yuuri noticed the uproar of cheers and applauds from everyone around them that they both let go and stared at each other with astonished looks on their faces. They both burst out into laughter, their true wings still out and sparkling together.

“Well that was…pretty amazing,” Yuuri smiled, trying to find the right words to say. He could see Viktor felt the same way.

“Oh Yuuri… _you_ are amazing,” Viktor praised, holding Yuuri’s hands in his. “I knew from the moment I saw you and your shy little wings that you had something special inside. I knew even more when I first saw your true wings during our first dance a year ago. I was pretty surprised when I realized you seemed to have forgotten.”

“Yeah, sorry, guess I drank too much of the honey wine from the trees,” Yuuri joked, although it probably was true.

“Well, then I’ll make sure you won’t forget this time, my little Japanese fairy,” Viktor declared before leaning in and placing a soft kiss on Yuuri’s lips. Yuuri’s heart immediately skipped a few beats and his true wings fluttered like butterflies, changing into a soft cherry blossom pink color. Yuuri swore he also heard Phichit squeal like a hamster behind him before Guang-Hong and Leo shut him up with flower petals.

It certainly would be a night that Yuuri would never forget, not in a lifetime.

* * *

  **Epilogue**

 

It was winter again. The rest of the seasons seemed to have passed in a blur after the fateful night of the spring fairy dance. Yuuri was flying to his usual frozen pond again off the path. This time, however, he was not alone.

“Yuuri!” The platinum haired Russian fairy smiled brightly waved to him as Yuuri skated on the ice, his true wings sparkling with the familiar magenta color that matched Yuuri’s sparkling blue true wings he now showed more often, but only around Viktor and his closest friends and family.

“Sorry I’m late! Phichit still won’t shut up about that spring dance,” Yuuri apologized as he skated next to his fairy companion, their hands intertwining naturally. 

Since the end of the fairy dance, Viktor had announced they were now true wing fairy partners. Yuuri felt like he was living in a dream still, being partners. He definitely felt happier letting his true wings out more around Viktor. He felt more free. Viktor shared that emotion.

“So would you like to skate today? I was thinking we could do a bit of pair skating, you know, to show off at the next spring dance,” Viktor suggested, his wings fluttering affectionately.

Yuuri laughed, his own wings fluttering in unison. “Viktor, the pond will be melted by then.” But he wasn’t opposed to the idea of skating with Viktor.

“True, guess we’ll have to resort to dancing naked amidst the cherry blossoms.”

“Viktor!” Yuuri could feel his self confidence dropping already.

“Kidding, though I do think we need to come up with a more fashionable outfit for you. Those dark leaves seem to haunt me mind,” Viktor pretended to shudder.

“That’s because I was half dragged to the dance and didn’t have any time nor anything to change into.”

“You can always borrow one of mine, I have loads for every season. And I can get them adjusted to your size,” Viktor explained.

“No way, I wouldn’t look as amazing as you do in your own costumes,” Yuuri showed a bit of his lack of confidence.

“I’ll make you one then! I know how to sew flowers and leaves together,” Viktor told him convincingly. “One that will both bring out your eyes and your true wings more.”

“I like my visible wings,” Yuuri responded, which had been less dull the past seasons and was more of a soft sky blue.

“So do I, but your true wings are what really make you shine,” Viktor encouraged, pulling them into the start of a pair skate routine. Their true wings sparkled in the rays of the morning sunlight filtering through the woods, a mixture of blues, purples, magenta, silver, and gold. Yuuri was no longer shy and afraid to show his true wings. He still enjoyed just the two of them skating alone though, away from the eyes of the audience.

At the end of the routine, Yuuri felt bold enough to lean in and initiate a kiss.

That is, if it wasn’t for the sound of a branch snapping and three suspicious fairies falling off the branch in a pile on the snow.

“Phichit!” Yuuri called him out, his face turning bright red.

“Oops! Sorry! We didn’t mean to interrupt you two love fairies! Run for it guys!” Phichit didn’t sound sorry at all.

“I told you the branch was too heavy for us even with wings!” Leo scolded.

“Don’t blame me, it was Phichit’s idea!” Guang-Hong interjected.

“Tell me when the wedding will take place! I want to be your best fairy!” Phichit shouted happily, his wings sparkling like a rainbow, as he, Leo, and Guang-Hong made a break for it.

Yuuri let out an annoyed sigh, making a mental note to give those three a stern lecture on not to spy on others. He was about to skate off the ice when he felt Viktor tug on his arm.

“I believe we were in the middle of something?” Viktor hinted with a mischievous smile, tapping a finger to his lips.

Yuuri felt his cheeks warm up again, but didn’t hesitate to pull Viktor closer and gave him a deep kiss with their wings lifting them above the ground.

“Remind me next time to pick a more private location,” Yuuri muttered when they finally broke from their kiss.

“Oh I believe that can be arranged,” Viktor grinned before kissing again.

Their true wings sparkled as one.


End file.
